Little Wonders
by Twackycat
Summary: Despite the hardships of the forest, as well as threats from his brother and his clan, Optimus and his mate Elita welcome a new member of the Autobots and their family into the world. All the while Cliffjumper insists he's going to have a little brother. Dragonformers story. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First thing I have to say is this is a dragonformers story, don't like then don't read. Because this is a dragonformers story, it doesn't really have a set universe, but I would have to put it closest to the live action movies, because of the main characters I'm going to be focusing on, with a couple extra characters of course. Also, if you're one of the people waiting for me to continue the Change series, don't worry, I'm still working on that i just got attacked by this plot bunny. So I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does, and I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

A crimson and blue dragon curled around his black and gold mate, nuzzling her lovingly. Her focus was not on her mate behind her, but rather on the small pale creamy sphere her tail was wrapped gently around.

"When am I gonna get a little brother?" The gold and black dragon smiled at the small bright red drake lying in front of her who was staring at the egg nestled in her tail. From behind her, her mate chuckled, his whole chest rumbling as he leaned his head around her.

"Patience, Cliffjumper, and you never know, you might have a little sister. Which are you hoping for Elita?" The elder drake looked towards his mate as he asked this while the draya looked fondly back at where her egg was safely sitting.

"Optimus, I'd love to have a little draya around here, but I don't care so long as they're strong and healthy." Elita rubbed her head along Optimus's neck, a light purr coming from her throat as she did so, before resting her head on her front paws, staring at the egg intently.

"I still wanna have a little brother, and I hope he gets here soon." Cliffjumper whined as he flopped on the cave floor next to his mother's head. Elita rolled her eyes at her son's complaining, while Optimus lay down behind his mate, his size easily allowing him to lay his head down near the rest of his family.

Cliffjumper, still being barely a youngling, quickly fell asleep while waiting for his new sibling to make their appearance in the world. The black and golden draya took the opportunity to gently clean behind the young drake's ears while occasionally glancing towards where the egg was.

"Elita, shouldn't the egg have hatched by now? Should I call Ratchet in?" Optimus asked this several hours after the family had settled down to watch the new member of the family enter into the world. When Elita let out a heavy sigh as Optimus started to ask another question, the red and blue drake immediately shut his mouth.

"There is no need to call Ratchet; I can feel them moving around in the egg. They're ready to come out; they just need to gain enough strength to crack the shell." Elita said this while looking at the small egg worriedly. She wasn't going to tell Optimus this, but the egg had always been on the smaller side, and she feared that their child wouldn't be strong enough to break the shell.

"And what if they don't? What then?" Optimus urged his mate to answer him, nudging her several times, while she looked away from him, her silence telling him what he feared. "Won't we be able to help them? Crack the shell for them?"

"Optimus, you know we can't do that. The clan rules are clear. You can't change them, just because you're Prime." Elita glared at Optimus, appalled that he might have suggested that. The red and blue drake looked away from his mate, ashamed, before snapping his attention towards the egg.

Both of the parents let out a sigh of relief when they saw the black lines creating spider webs across the top portion of the egg, the beginnings of cracks. Optimus immediately nudged Cliffjumper 's side, until his son, stirred, lifting his head excitedly.

"Is my little brother here yet?" Elita chuckled at her son's insistence that he would have a younger brother. Cliffjumper 's enthusiasm died a little when he realized the egg wasn't quiet hatched yet. However, when a small noise came from where the egg was, Cliffjumper perked up immediately.

Stickling out of the top part of the egg was a small golden head with black stripes along the sides. Large watery eyes looked around blinking, before the newly hatched dragon let out a small coo. Elita leaned closer to the hatchling, and sniffing it gently, before gently starting to pull ships of the egg shell away with her teeth.

After a few seconds the hatchling seemed to understand what to do, and pushed the broken shell pieces away, tumbling onto its mother's tail. Optimus leaned closer, and the hatchling moved its head back in surprise, but Optimus smiled.

"Cliffjumper, be careful, but come meet your little sister." Cliffjumper frowned for half a second when his father announced he had a little sister, instead of the brother he wanted. Elita gave him a small shove with her head, encouraging her son to interact with his younger sister.

"Mom, she looks just like you." Cliffjumper looked towards his mother excitedly and then back at his little sister. Elita smiled and gave Cliffjumper a quick lick, which he immediately squirmed away from, causing Optimus to chuckle.

"She is the spitting image of her mother." Optimus nuzzled the little black and gold draya, purring as he did so. When Optimus pulled away the little draya let out a squeak of protest.

"Looks like she's gonna be a daddy's draya." Elita smiled at her family, before looking towards her son. "Cliffjumper, will you go get the others, and invite them in to meet your sister?" Immediately he cherry red drake was on his feet and heading towards the front of the cave.

"What do you want to call her?" The elder drake asked this as he lay down behind his mate again. "We can name her whatever you want."

"My father originally wanted to call me Bumblebee, but my mother said no." The two dragons were silent for a minute, before their thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from the entrance of the cave.

"Optimus, Elita, permission to enter your cave?" Both dragons looked towards where an elderly red and white drake was in a kneeling position at the entrance of the cave.

"Remedy, Ironhide, Jazz, please come in, and stop acting so formal." Immediately the red and white drake stood up, and made his way into the cave, a giant jet black drake following, with a lithe silver drake coming in last with the small red drake happily sitting on his back.

"Elita, she looks just like you, although I can see she'll be the next Prime after her father." Ratchet said this as he came closer to the hatchling, who was getting braver, sticking her head out to meet the elderly drake's.

"She's a brave little draya, you two are going to have a hard time with her. And a hard time keeping the drakes away when she's older, she's beautiful." The jet black drake said this as he watched the clan healer interact with the hatchling.

"Ironhide isn't kidding. But what I wanna know is what her name is." The silver drake said this while Optimus and Elita's elder child got off the other drake's back, before running over to where his mother was.

"What Jazz said, what's her name?" All of the older dragons in the cave laughed at how eager the young drake was. Once the laughter had died down, Optimus looked towards his mate, a smile appearing on his lips, before looking towards the other drakes.

"Her name is Bumblebee, assuming that's okay with you Elita." Optimus looked at his mate, trying to read what her reaction was, letting out a sigh of relief when the older draya smiled. Elita leaned down and nuzzled the younger draya affectionately, a purr coming from her throat, only to be joined by that of the younger draya.

"That's a perfect name. Our little Bumblebee."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Bumblebee is a girl in this, that's because this was idea was one that I started as a nondragonformers dragon story, where Bumblebee is a girl, and when I decided to make it a dragonformers story, I decided to keep Bumblebee as a girl. Also starting in the next chapter, that is assuming you want me to continue, everything will be from Bumblebee's point of view. This is really the prologue, which is why it's so short, and I needed third person point of view for it. Also the title is open for change, if you guys have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated. Anyways, I hope you liked, tell me if you think I should continue, and I'd love feed back. Until the next chapter. **


	2. Author's note

I know a lot of you have been waiting for another chapter for this, and I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story. I have lost interest in it, and have no clue where the story would have gone if I had decided to continue it. If anyone would like to continue this story, I'd love to see where you would take it, just PM me if you're interested. Again I'm really sorry for those of you waiting for me to continue with this story.


End file.
